Summer with the Royals
Summer with the Royals is a 3D animated TV series produced by Walt Disney Animation studios. It will air on Disney Channel and Yuppy Kai Yae in June 13, 2018. It is rated TV-G. Synopsis Summer has just begun and 14 year old Alena McBride has her plans set to go to camp for the summer! But a few wrong detours and misleading lead her to a camp no one has ever discovered – Royals Camp. All the fairy tale characters from the stories of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of OZ, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood etc. all go here to hone their magical powers. With all of these characters, princesses, and creatures living among Alena, villains from an enemy camp also threaten to take over. From villains to love triangles to weird eccentric camp counselors, this was going to be the most interesting summer Alena has ever dreamed of having. Cast Main: List of Summer with the Royals Characters Alena McBride (Sabrina Carpenter) - She is a 14 year old regular girl planning on going to Summer Camp and the main protagonist of the series. But her summer doesn’t turn out the way she thought it would be. Considered to be a renegade, she shares a cabin with Little Red Riding Hood and Gretel. Alena has the rivalry with Maid Marian because Marian is in love with Robin Hood, who has a crush on Alena. Ms. McBride (Bonnie Hunt) - She is Alena’s mom who accidentally drives Alena to Royals Camp. Adalyne McBride (McKenna Grace) - She is Alena’s younger sister who stays at the camp with Alena. She first appears in the season 1 finale. Adalyne had to stay with Alena to conquer her shyness, adjust to the camp, and try to make friends. She stays in the cabin with Alena and her cabinmates. Her favorite fairy tale character and love interest is Bashful the dwarf. Royal Campers Cinderella (Sofia Carson) - She is one of the Royal campers at Royals Camp. She may not be born into royalty, but she is still a princess. In her spare time, she enjoys to sew and hang out with her Royal friends. Her stepmother and sisters are at the Rogues Camp. Cinderella shares a cabin with Aurora and Rapunzel. Her nickname is Cindy. Cindy had had her dark blue eyes set on Prince Charles Charming Snow White (Kathrine Von Til) - She is one of the Royal campers at Royals Camp. Like her 1937 counterpart, she is optimistic and motherly, sometimes stern. She loves to clean, sew (like Cinderella), and cook. She shares a cabin with Maid Marian. She has always dreamed of having true love (namely Prince “Freddie”) Aurora (Sara Jeffery) - She is one of the Royal campers at Royals Camp. Unlike the other princesses, she thrives the outdoors. She is an animal whisperer and loves to pick berries. She shares a cabin with Cinderella and Rapunzel. Prince Phillip has a crush on her and she secretly harbors some affection for him. Rapunzel (Tara Strong) - She is one of the Royal Campers at Royals Camp. She is known to have the longest hair in the camp, but sometimes puts it up so that none of the campers or counselors can trip over her hair. Like her 2010 counterpart, she has the power to heal the sick and injured with her hair, though she doesn’t have the same song. She shares a cabin with Cinderella and Aurora. Her and her love interest, Ryder, have sort of a love-hate relationship, constantly teasing each other out of love and affection. Maid Marian (Ashley Tisdale) - She is one of the Royal campers at Royals Camp. She is sort of a diva and acts like a damsel-in-distress often. She shares a cabin with Snow White. Sometimes, she can manipulate some of the counselors by trying to outbeat Alena. Besides trying to beat Alena, she actually adores her voice, and tries to steal it by lip syncing to her singing. Her nickname is Mary. Maid Marian is also in love with Robin Hood, but Robin Hood has a crush on Alena. Prince Charles “Charlie” Charming (Richard Madden) - He is one of the Royal campers. Known for his classy style, he is one of the most polite princes. He is in love with the beautiful Princess Cinderella. Charlie is very gentle and patient, even though some of the campers give him a hard time. He shares a cabin with Prince Ferdinand. Prince Ferdinand “Freddie” (Mitchell Musso) - He is one of the Royal campers. He loves to sing, whenever it is with Snow White or in the shower. He also has a secret liking to archery. He is in love with Snow White. He shares a cabin with Prince Charles Charming. Prince Phillip (Kevin McDonald) - He is a Royal camper. Campers define him as the strong, silent type because he doesn’t talk because of his high voice. In episode 3, he starts to speak, and has spoken since. He has a crush on Princess Aurora. He shares a cabin with Ryder. “Prince” Ryder (Booboo Stewart) - He is a Royal camper. Despite being a prince, he loves adventure and action like the renegades. He is mostly the hero in his fairy tale story. Ryder can be a bit cocky, especially with his on-off love interest, Rapunzel. He shares a cabin with Prince Phillip. Renegade Campers Little Red Riding Hood (Dove Cameron) - She is one of the renegade campers. Red is the first one to meet Alena on her trip and later befriends her. During the series, the two bond, and they become best friends. Despite her storybook counterpart, Red appears to be a tough, sarcastic girl with a sense of adventure. Little Red shares a cabin with Alena and Gretel. Little Red doesn’t have a love interest because she thinks it’s just a waste in life that could wait. Alice (Jennifer Veal) - Alice is one of the Renegade campers. She is a British girl from London who meets Alena at Camp. She shares a cabin with Dorothy and Goldilocks. Alice has a close friendship with Dorothy. Gretel (Alyson Stoner) - She is a renegade camper. Gretel is a bashful, shy girl who meets Alena at camp. Sometimes when she gets too shy, she tries to hide her face with her braids, similar to Bashful when he hides his face with his beard. Gretel shares a cabin with Alena and Red. Gretel has a huge crush on Grumpy, one of the seven dwarfs, but it is unknown why she does. Dorothy (Brenna D’ Amico) - She is one of the renegade campers. Dorothy is a little timid, but outgoing girl from Kansas, who came to camp with her dog, Toto. Red sometimes calls her dog Tito. Dorothy shares a cabin with Goldilocks and Alice. Dorothy also has a secret crush on Gretel’s brother, Hansel. Goldilocks (Jillian Rose Reed) - She is one of the renegade campers. She is a graceful camper who made amends with the three bears about their house. She met Alena at Royals Camp and shares a cabin with Dorothy and Alice. Robin Hood (Vincent Tong) - He is a renegade camper. He is the archer of the forest and the secret admirer of Alena. He usually is around his best friend, Little John, and Friar Tuck. He even shares the cabin with his merry men. Robin Hood is loved by Maid Marian but is crushing on Alena, which puts him in a love triangle. Little John (Vincent Martella) - He is a renegade camper. He joins Robin Hood and Friar Tuck as the merry men and they hang in the woods. He appears to be a bit of a Hispanic, showing he has slight tan skin. He is also flustered whenever Maid Marian ever kisses him in gratitude. Friar Tuck (Sean Astin) - He is a renegade camper. He is one of the merry men who hangs out in the woods. He is a smart character who guides Robin Hood and Little John through the woods. Hansel (Michael Sinterniklaas) - He is a renegade camper. He is the timid brother of Gretel who is almost as timid as Dorothy. He shares a cabin with Jack. He has a secret crush on Dorothy. Jack “and the Beanstalk” (Bryce Papenbrook) - He is a renegade camper. He loves to climb trees and to hang out with his best friend, Hansel. He is also a sweet boy and a pacifist. He shares a cabin with Hansel and holds a secret crush on Goldilocks. Counselors Fairy Godmother (Samantha Eggar) - She is the lead counselor who’s in charge of the whole camp. She is also in charge of keeping it safe from the rogue camp. She can grant wishes and heal the injured. Mad Hatter (Alan Tudyk) - He is a camp counselor from the story, Alice in Wonderland. He is an eccentric, mad hatter who hangs out with March Hare and always has time for tea. Nevertheless, he is not as mad as his classic counterpart. He always has time to help Alena and her friends with anything at all. He is also one of the funniest camp counselors there. He loves using his imagination, but sometimes it could get…well…mad. He is a renegade counselor. March Hare (Nate Torrance) - He is a camp counselor from the story, Alice in Wonderland. He is the best friend of the Mad Hatter who accidentally broke his watch using butter. He is seen usually at the front desk attending with the camper’s bags. He is a renegade counselor. Elliot (Josh Gad) – He is one of the three little pigs. His brother, Ham, and sister, Juliette, help out with luggage and other types of bags they can find. He is also seen with his siblings just joking around in the woods or in their cabin made of straw, sticks, and bricks. His part of the cabin was made of sticks. He is a renegade counselor. Juliette (Jenny Slate) – She is one of the three little pigs. Her brothers and she help the campers with their luggage. She is also seen near a computer location device (CLD) to help find lost campers. She lives in a cabin filled with straw, sticks, and bricks. Her side is made of bricks, and she never lets her brothers forget it! She is a renegade counselor. Ham (Brad Garret) - He is one of the three little pigs. He also helps with luggage, but usually carries the small stuff. He is seen near Elliot and Juliette, or goofing off with the Tweedle Twins. He shares a cabin made of straw, sticks, and bricks. His side is made of straw. He is a renegade counselor. Flora (Susanne Blakeslee) – She is one of the three good fairies and one of the chief counselor. She is a motherly fairy who leads Fauna and Merryweather through the camp. She and the others live in the counselor’s center with Fairy Godmother and Glinda the Good Witch. She is a royal counselor. Fauna (Russi Taylor) - She is one of the three good fairies and another chief counselor. She is more of a timid, but kind fairy who loves her campers dearly. She stays in the admission castle with Flora and Merryweather. She is a royal counselor. Merryweather (Tress MacNeille) - She is one of the three good fairies and another chief counselor. She is the feisty fairy of the group. She gets grumpy whenever she has to pose for a dress or anything that involves anything too girlish. She stays in the admission castle with Flora and Fauna. She is a royal counselor. Glinda (Candi Milo) - She is the assistant head counselor. She is the good witch of the North. During the series, she is trying to make amends with Elpheba, who is still a bad guy at the Rouge Camp. Glinda’s name used to be Galinda. Supporting characters Scarecrow (Billy West) – He is a supporting character and a scarecrow. In his story, he meets Dorothy in his journey to see the wizard. He is also granted with a brain. He stays in a shack with garden supplies. Alena has asked him numerous times of he wants a different house but he stays he “likes it that way because it is big enough for him” Tin Man (Jack Mcbrayer) - He is a tin woodsman and a supporting character. The wizard has granted him his heart, and he recites poetry and expresses his affection towards others. It would break his heart if something happened to either of his friends. Lion (Kevin Michael Richardson) – He is an anthropomorphic lion and a supporting character. The wizard gave him his courage, and he says he is not afraid of anything. Whenever someone dares him to fight, he’s not too nervous to put out a fist or two! Papa Bear (Patrick Warburton) - He is an anthropomorphic bear, the husband of Mama Bear, and the father of Teddy. He is a woodsman and the best friend of the Lion. Mama Bear (Maya Rudolph) - She is an anthropomorphic bear, the wife of Papa Bear, and the mother of Teddy. She is a mother who cooks porridge for her family. Baby “Teddy” Bear (Max Charles) - He is a 6-year-old anthropomorphic bear who is the son of Mama and Papa bear. He loves it when one of the renegade girls babysits him, especially Alena. Whenever someone tries to hurt his friends, he gets enraged and tries to hunt them down. Teddy lives in a cottage with Mama and Papa Bear. In the season 1 finale, he thinks he is the only younger kid in the camp. When he meets Adalyne, he finally meets someone as weird as him, and the two immediately bond and become best friends. Doc (André Sogliuzzo) - He is one of the seven dwarfs. Doc is the dwarf that mixes up his words. He is also the leader of the seven dwarfs. Alena and Adalyne look up to him as a father figure since their real father died when Alena was at a young age. Happy (Stephen Stanton) - He is one of the seven dwarfs. His name says it all; he is the most joyful out of all. He laughs a lot and has no problem lifting other people’s spirits up. It is shown that he can also yodel. Sleepy (Bill Farmer) – He is one of the seven dwarfs. True to his name, Sleepy is the tired one of the group, always eager to fall asleep. Whenever it’s at home or cuddling with a little kid (namely Adalyne), he is always ready to hit the hay. However, he is loyal to his friends and is willing to help them whenever he can. Dopey (Dee Bradley Baker) – He is one of the seven dwarfs. He is the goofy one of the group and also the youngest. Dopey cannot speak, but usually expresses how he feels with his antics. He is also the only dwarf without a beard. Sneezy (Bob Joles) – He is one of the seven dwarfs. True to his name, Sneezy is the one who, most of the time, always has a time to sneeze. He explains in his original movie that he has hay fever. In the series and the movie, he is allergic to flowers and tries to get them away from his nose as possible. There was once a time where Adalyne tried to cure is hay fever. Bashful (Jeff Bennett) – He is one of the seven dwarfs and Adalyne’s love interest. Bashful is shy and blushes a lot. Whenever attention is shifted towards him, he gets shy and sometimes hides himself behind his beard. He has the closest relationship, and possibly feelings, for Adalyne. Grumpy (Corey Burton) – He is one of the seven dwarfs and Gretel’s secret love interest. True to his name, Grumpy has a sour personality and a scowl on his face. He is usually seen leaning against something with an upset face and one of his eyes closed. However, there is a soft side to Grumpy that is shown numerous times throughout the series. For instance, he shows a soft side around Gretel, though the reason is unknown. The possible reason that he never spreads his angry outbursts on Gretel is that he might’ve known about Gretel’s crush on him, but doesn’t want to hurt her. Rouge Campers Maleficent (Noel Wells)- She is a rogue camper. Her villainous acts in her original movie make her the leader of the rogues. She is serious about taking out fairy godmother or Alena to take over the camp. She is mostly trying to take control of Elpheba. Elpheba “The Wicked Witch of the West” (Idina Menzel) - She is a rogue camper. She considers herself to be a bad guy, but she would never hurt Glinda. She would be willing to capture the campers, but not Glinda. Maleficent would often yell at her for this. It is possible that she might be trying to make amends with Glinda, but would be afraid about what Maleficent would think. Queen of Hearts (Grey DeLisle) - She is a rogue camper. She is a vain and a tyrant who loves to behead innocent subjects. However, she never shouts “off with her head” to Maleficent, because she is afraid of her. Big Bad Wolf (J.K. Simmons) – He is a rogue camper. He is the enemy who “ate” Little Red’s grandma. His goal is to overthrow the Royals Camp to take over it with his rouge pals and eat Little Red. He is also wanting to eat the three pigs too. Lady Tremaine (Allison Janney) – She is a rogue counselor and the mother of Drusilla and Anastasia. She made Cinderella a slave for her, but was thwarted and sent to the camp with her two daughters. Her two daughters still have a loving for Prince Charles. Drusilla (Selah Victor) and Anastasia (Kari Wahlgren) – They are Lady Tremaine’s daughters. These two campers have failed to be Charles’s one girlfriend to make Lady Tremaine royalty. Prince John (George Grant)- He is a rouge camper. He is a teenage whiny prince who wanted all of Sherwood’s money plus taxes. He was foiled by Robin Hood and his merry men. Evil Queen (Angelina Jolie) - She is a camp counselor. She has always wanted revenge on Snow White and is willing to help Maleficent take over the camp. Gothel (Donna Murphy) - She is a camp counselor. Her adoptive “daughter” was Rapunzel, and constantly used her hair as a de-aging tool to turn herself young. She wanted revenge on her for defeating her and is willing to help Maleficent take over the camp. Minor Characters Tweedle Dee (Rob Paulson) and Tweedle Dum (Tom Kenny) - These two are creatures in the woods who love to battle each other. Due to Tweedle Dum spoiling Tweedle Dee’s rattle, the two want to battle each other, but none of them take a blow. Rose (Susan Egan), Tiger Lily (Kristen Bell) and Tulip (Cree Summer) - These three are the flowers that make small appearances in Summer With the Royals. Rose is the flower to likes to talk tough. Tiger Lily is the flower who is afraid of dogs. Tulip is the friendly flower, and is also wise. They are planted in the forest. Troll (Jess Harnell)- He is a troll and a minor character in Summer with the Royals. He has a minor non-speaking part in Detour to Royals Camp when he was showing Alena the way to the bus to take her ot the campgrounds. He also has a bigger part in Scavenging with the Opposite when he helps Little Red and Snow White the next riddle. He has a crush on Little Red. Soundtrack Most songs used in Summer with the Royals are Sabrina Carpenter (Alena’s voice actress)’s songs. Other songs, such as Heigh Ho and the Silly Song from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It is also shown in Adalyne in Oz that Alena sings Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Trivia * Most of these characters have revised looks. The only characters who keep their appearances are the three good fairies and the seven dwarfs. * Some of these voice actors also play their roles in Gizelle and the Goddess Girls. * The characters from the fairy tales not having speaking parts have small cameo parts. * The only two characters that will have the same voice from their original films would be Snow White and Gothel. Episodes See: List of Summer with the Royals Episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Yuppy Kai Yae Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Copyright